


Where did my love go?

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Faceless Ones. [2]
Category: Frostiron AU - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Avengers slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's on the verge of a breakdown.<br/>The Avengers can't find a way to comfort him.<br/>Fury doesn't make the situation any less stressful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did my love go?

Tony hadn't stopped pacing and swearing for the better part of nineteen hours.

He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, and he hadn't left the living room of the house in Malibu.

Almost as soon as JARVIS had confirmed with every test he was programmed to run that Loki and the intruder were no longer in the building, Tony had SHIELD on the line with demands to get out to Malibu and figure out where the hell Loki had gone. Fury showed up four and a half hours later with Agent Hill and the Avengers in tow. The only Avenger who wasn't available was Thor, but the message had been sent to him and he was going to get to them as soon as he could.

"Tony, you need to calm down and go and get some rest," Steve tried to reason. "We're all here now, so nothing else will happen."

"Of course nothing else will happen," Tony rambled, stopping the pacing to look to his team. "Loki isn't here. Clearly that's what whoever the guy was wanted. He wanted Loki out of here. Why? Was Loki a threat to this guy? Was he stopping someone getting to me? Why haven't they come for me yet if that was the case? Surely if they could take down Loki that fast, then they could take you lot down to get to me."

"Loki doesn't have all of his powers anymore, remember?" Bruce reminded him, composure still as calm as ever. "It might have been an enemy he wasn't strong enough to face alone."

"Very reassuring of you, big guy," Tony mumbled, shaking his head as he ran his fingers back through his short dark hair. "There's something about this that isn't right. I want to know what it is."

"Fury and Hill have diagnostics going on this place. They're looking for any strange power signatures of any kind that JARVIS might not be able to sense," Clint informed him as he came back into the room.

"JARVIS, make a note. You need an upgrade when I get Loki back," Tony said.

"Note made, Sir," JARVIS confirmed obediantly.

"Something isn't right about this whole thing," Natasha said.

"Have you not been listening to me for the last twelve hours?" Tony deadpanned. 

"No, I mean about Loki getting caught this easily," Natasha said, waving her hand as if she were brushing Tony's blunt tone aside. "He's a powerful man, even with a few less powers. He has the means to defend himself. Why didn't he?"

"That's... actually a very good point," Steve said, frowning as he looked at Tony. "Can we hear that call again?"

"Why? Do you get some kind of sick enjoyment out of it?" Tony snapped. Steve gave him a look, and he sighed. "Alright, you heard him Jarv. Call playback. Call between myself and Loki from June twelfth at approximately six in the evening."

"Playing back phonecall," JARVIS confirmed. The call started to play through, and from the very beginning, Loki didn't sound his usual confident self when he was facing an enemy that he could take down in a heartbeat. He quickly became hysterical, then fell calm within moments. The stranger's voice spoke to Tony, Tony freaked out, and the call ended.

"We need Thor here for this one," Clint said.

"He's on his way," Natasha said. "He can't get here any faster."

"Something definitely sounds off, Tony," Steve said, arms folded over his chest. "That doesn't sound at all like the Loki we all know. Loki is too confident to let himself get into that state that fast, if at all."

"You could be right, Capsicle," Tony muttered. "JARVIS, play that last part again." Tony stood listening closely to the tears and the fear so clearly there in Loki's voice. He felt his own throat clenching up with unshed tears, but he forced them down to try and think rationally.

"Why didn't he defend himself, Tony?" Steve asked. "He can still do it. We've all witnessed him doing it. Why didn't he? What was stopping him?"

"I don't know," Tony said. "I don't know. He was fine when I left him. He wasn't bothered by anything that was happening and he only just acknowledged me leaving. He was watching movies, I told him not to stuff himself because I was going to make dinner when I got back. He called me once before that to remind me to grab him some of that herbal shit he likes, then that call came and I shit myself."

"Something fishy is going on here. Loki wouldn't let himself get like this," Bruce said. "So whoever the guy that took him is, clearly has something to do with something deep in Loki's subconscious. Something that Loki himself doesn't even know is there."

"Now you're talking shit," Clint stated bluntly.

"No, he's not, he could be onto something," Tony said, shaking his head. "Loki isn't weak. He's far from it, and Thor will tell you that when he gets here sometime in the next month."

"So that guy has done something, or caused something in Loki's mind to snap," Natasha said thoughtfully. "But what?"

"Work that out in a little while," Hill said as she wandered into the room with a tablet in her hand, scrolling through readings on it. "Energy readings briefly shot up then disappeared again. Thor is back on Midgard."

"Thank God for that," Tony said, making his way out of the living room for the first time since he got home the night before. The rest of the team stayed inside, and Agent Hill followed Tony.

The Malibu sun was setting, painting the sky in shades of red, orange and pinkish-purple. Thor approached them in long, meaningful strides, his well-built body clad in dark leather and shiny silver armour. His cape billowed out behind him as he walked, Mjolnir clutched tight in his grip.

"Man of Iron," he greeted. "I came as fast as I was able. What has happened? Where is my brother?"

"I don't know," Tony said. "That's why we need you. He disappeared last night after a phone call that really scared the shit out of me. We need you to listen to it and tell me what you think."

"Of course. Anything to make sure he returns safely," Thor agreed, motioning for Tony to lead the way. Tony strode back inside, and Hill followed them, wanting to try and wrap her own head around the situation a little more before going back to Fury and the other Agents.

"JARVIS, playback again please. Call between myself and Loki from June twelfth at approximately six in the evening," Tony repeated, the words spilling from his mouth as if they were second nature.

"As you wish, Sir," JARVIS said. The call started to play again, and Thor's face immediately crumpled into one of confusion, soon joined with worry and the slightest slither of fear. The call ended, leaving white noise in the deafening silence until JARVIS cut it off again.

"Well? What do you think, Thor?" Hill asked, her mind still trying to process what she'd heard.

"I do not know what to make of this," Thor confessed. "This is very unlike Loki. He fears nothing, and when there is something that bothers it, he wouldn't even come to me, let alone a Midgardian man in a suit made of metal."

"So something is very, very wrong here," Natasha said.

"Do you have any idea if Loki has enemies that he fears?" Bruce asked.

"The only enemies he fears are Thanos and The Other, but you all know that. He fears them, but not enough to immediately break down to that. And that didn't sound like it was either of those. This is a voice I've not ever heard before. I know not who that is, only that whoever he is has taken my brother, and I will not stand for it," Thor said.

"Then sit the fuck down, because we have a long night ahead of us," Tony said, the slightest trace of his wit returning as he started to pace again. Thor placed his hammer down on the coffee table along with his helmet, then sat himself down on the couch. Steve sat down beside him, and the rest of the team scattered around the room while Tony remained on his feet.

"Thor, glad to see you back."

"Now is not the time, Fury," Tony said, watching the man walk into the room with his hands folded behind him. "We're trying to get onto something here. We don't need a distraction."

"If I were you, Stark, I'd shut up and be mindful of who you're talking to," Fury said. "I pulled out of something important to fly out here to try and figure out where you boyfriend disappeared to. I'm helping you. I can easily drop it all and call the team out."

"But then where would that leave you, huh?" Tony countered. "It'd leave you in a pretty tight situation because an Asgardian has gone missing from right under our noses."

"That's not our problem anymore, Stark," Fury retorted. "Loki is no longer under SHIELD's protection. He's under yours. He's your boyfriend. You willingly kept him here with you when he willingly decided to stay here and not take back his full powers, simply claiming he doesn't need them."

"I think he might be regretting that decision now," Clint commented.

"Not helping," Tony snapped. Clint just shrugged slightly, watching as Fury moved closer to Tony. "Nick, you can't just back out of this one because I'm getting a little bit fucking stressed. My boyfriend is missing. He disappeared from my fucking high security rigged house in the middle of the Malibu coastline. He sounded totally unlike himself and we can't figure out who was making that happen. You can't back out because that's not fair."

"I don't have to be," Fury said. "I could easily leave him to whatever fate has to throw at him. He's still a criminal under all that sentimental stuff he feels for you. How do you even know it's real? How do you know he's not just using you to start another war to destroy our homes?"

"You think Loki's conspiring against us?" Steve asked.

"You really think he's not, Captain?" Fury countered. Steve shook his head.

"No, I don't," he said, rising from his seat to face Fury properly, from right beside Tony. "If he was planning something, we'd have seen signs of it a good couple of years back. What he feels for Tony is none of our business, but it's definitely real. I've witnessed them together myself, and so has the rest of the team. Loki is happy, and that's something he definitely was not when he was bringing that army down on New York. You're either with us, or against us, Director. But you're not going to stand and add to Tony's stress in his own home. _That_ is something that isn't fair."

"I still don't see why I should waste my time on someone I can't trust as far as I can throw," Fury argued.

"Was your Captain's reassurance not enough?" Thor asked from his place on the couch. He looked troubled by how unwilling the Director was acting. "Steve is right, Director Fury. If Loki was planning something, it would have been noticed long ago. I always keep watch over him when I am away in Asgard to be sure he is still happy here with Anthony. This is the happiest I have seen him since we were children. There is no bigger plan or motive here, only a man fearing for his lover's safety. I got released from my duties to come back at your call because it's what my mother would have wanted, and my father respected that it would have been her wish for me to come back to help find him and be sure that he is safe."

"What point are you making?" Fury asked.

"The point I am making, Director Fury, is that if you won't cooperate and protect my brother, then Asgard will not cooperate and protect Midgard," Thor said. "My father made this agreement with you under the impression that not only would you assist us in imprisoning Loki until he was rehabilitated enough to be a free man again, but that you would also protect him to the best of your ability so long as he remained in Midgard with your team."

"That's not- You can't just-" Fury was lost for words. Tony just smirked.

"Director, with all due respect, I think it'd be wise to just stop trying to get under Tony's skin, and help him find Loki," Hill commented. "No good will come of a situation where a realm of God's are against us rather than with us."

"So what'll it be, Director?" Tony mused, his trademark smirk returning to his lips as his arms folded over his chest. Fury just sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, we'll find the bastard," he said. "But you'd better start watching yourself, Stark, because you're grinding down on my nerves."

"I'm glad that the feeling is mutual," Tony said. Steve just shook his head and sat down again. Fury made his way back to the other team, taking Hill out with him, and Tony turned to the rest of the Avengers. "First things first, thank you Thor for knocking Fury down a few pedestals."

"You are most welcome, Anthony," Thor said. "I would not sit and allow him to belittle my brother and his love for you, not while I have seen in his eyes the way he looks at you. We all fear for his safety and we wish to know what reduced him to such a weak state."

"Much appreciated. You too, Cap. Thank you," Tony said. Steve just smiled, nodding once in acknowledgement. "First off, we need to know if he's even still in Midgard."

"He is. Heimdall could not see him in any other of the nine realms when he was asked to look," Thor said. "He is in Midgard, just masked from even Heimdall's eyes."

"How do you know? There might be other worlds outside of the nine realms," Natasha argued. "We'd need a machine or something to trace that."

"That's what Fury is supposed to be doing," Bruce said. "As soon as Fury finds something, we'll know where to start looking and how to go about it."

"We're going to need all the damn help we can get," Tony muttered, ruffling his hair up. "Do any of you have contacts that can help us? I'm going to call Rhodey in as soon as he's done with the tour he's on right now."

"I will have Heimdall keep his eyes open for any signs of Loki, and I will request the company of my fellow Warriors when their strength and smarts are needed," Thor said.

"Romanov? Barton?" Tony asked.

"You don't want to be involved with people I know," Natasha said, shaking her head.

"I only have SHIELD," Clint said with a shrug.

"Oh, hey, what about Bucky?" Natasha asked, looking over at Steve. "Is SHIELD classing him as rehabilitated yet? We could really use tracking skills like his on this one."

"He's still trying to get used to living in the twenty-first century for the minute," Steve said, shaking his head. "I mean, I'll ask him by all means. Maybe getting back out there but for a good cause will really do him some good. But if he says no, I'm not going to push him."

"That's totally okay," Tony said. "It's the thought that counts. Thanks, Steve."

"Sure thing," Steve responded before looking back to Natasha. "Hey! Do you still have a contact for Sam Wilson?"

"Falcon? Why didn't I think of him?" Natasha said, shaking her head. "What's he doing at this point in his life?"

"Last I heard, he was at home with his new girlfriend and taking a break from anything exciting," Steve said.

"Exciting sounds like something he could really use," Clint laughed. Thor stayed quiet, not really knowing the people that were being spoken of. Bruce had no clue either, so he just listened silently.

"If he has video feed, could you get JARVIS to get him up to us?" Steve asked Tony.

"Absolutely. Give me a contact detail for him," Tony said. Natasha tossed over her phone after she'd pulled up Sam's contact details. "JARVIS, add a system contact for Sam Wilson. Once it's in, check for any available video feeds for him. If all else fails, it's good old fashioned loud speaker calls."

"Right away, Sir," JARVIS responded. Tony blurted out all the details for the new contact, and once his AI had it all saved, he handed the phone back to Natasha. "One video feed found, Sir, but not in immediate distance of Mr. Wilson."

"Fine. Call him," Tony said. A ringing tone sounded through the room, and a voice answered moments later.

 _"Sam Wilson,"_ he answered.

"Sam? It's Steve," the Captain said.

 _"Steve! Man, I thought I had your number saved,"_ Sam laughed. A woman could be heard in the background, and Sam quickly explained who he was talking to and that he wouldn't be long. _"What's up man? How've you been?"_

"I've been good, yeah," Steve said, feeling bad for not being able to just have a normal catch up here. "I'm sorry to cut the pleasantries short, man, but it's important."

 _"What's up Cap?"_ Sam sounded more serious now.

"This number isn't familiar to you because it belongs to Tony Stark. I'm currently with him and the Avengers in Malibu. His house was broken into last night and someone really close to him is now unaccounted for," Steve explained.

 _"Tony Stark? You mean the billionaire playboy who owns that big ass tower in New York?"_ Sam asked.

"That's him," Steve confirmed.

 _"Alright. Not a problem. Just give me more details and tell me what you need me to do,"_ Sam said.

"You're a lifesaver, Sam," Steve said. "I'll save the very long story for Tony for a bonding moment or something. Basics of all this; Tony's boyfriend is an ex war-criminal and is a wanted man. God's exist; this man is one and now he's missing. His brother is an Avenger and really wants him home safe, else we're in some deep trouble later on in the years. I need your help to find him and maybe to fight off whoever the hell has him hostage."

 _"Get Stark on the line,"_ Sam said.

"What?" Tony said.

 _"That was fast,"_ Sam commented. _"Whatever. Give me coordinates to your house in Malibu. I'll meet you all there in no more than five hours."_

"How exactly are you getting here?" Tony asked curiously. "Coordinates are being sent to your phone."

 _"Steve'll tell you,"_ Sam said. _"I'll see you tonight."_

The call ended, and JARVIS cut the dial tone off. Tony was smiling slightly as he nodded.

"He didn't question anything," he observed. Steve nodded.

"He doesn't have room to question things. He just wants to know he can help," Steve said. "Ever heard of a guy called the Falcon?"

"No way? That's him?" Tony asked. Steve nodded. "Impressive. If he'll let me, I gotta take a look at his pack."

"Focus on getting Loki back first. Worry about stuff you can play with later," Steve reminded him. Tony just nodded.

"JARVIS, send a message to my good friend Rhodey. Tell him to call me as soon as he's free," Tony said.

"Message sent, Sir," JARVIS said.

"Anymore calls we're making through my system here? Cops? Navy? Marines?" Tony asked.

"Funny, Stark," Natasha said, shaking her head. Tony was slowly gaining his confidence. He had friends around him willing to help, and that's more than he could ever have hoped for.

"Are you going to get Bucky on the line too?" Clint asked.

"It'll have to be through my number directly. He'll get the wrong idea if he's contacted by someone he doesn't know," Steve said, pulling his phone from his pocket and letting Stark take it from him. He was well aware that everyone needed to hear the conversation, even if it wasn't ideal in Bucky's case. "Things are still a little bit fuzzy for him, so you've gotta give him time."

"We don't ideally have time, Cap," Tony said carefully.

"I know, but he's still struggling through this. I haven't been there as much for him lately because of all these damn missions," Steve said as the phone started to ring through the speakers. "Please, all of you just stay quiet. He can't know anyone else is with me. He hates being listened in on without his knowing."

"Got it," Tony promised. Everyone else agreed, and only seconds later, Bucky answered.

_"Steve?"_

"Hey, Buck. How are you doing?" Steve asked.

 _"I'm.. I'm okay, I think. I started watching those movies you talked about the last time you saw me,"_ he said. _"Not like they were back before the War."_

"I know. It's strange," Steve agreed. "Hey, Bucky, I need to ask you a favour."

 _"If you're asking me to kill someone, then fuck off,"_ Bucky freely stated.

"No, no, I'm not asking you to kill, Bucky. You know I'd never do that to you," Steve assured his friend. "I'm asking if you're willing to help me track someone down."

 _"I need more of an explanation than that, Steve. That sounds like you're asking me to kill,"_ Bucky said. Everyone could hear clear as day how unsure he was about being asked for a favour. He was still so unused to being asked for stuff rather than ordered around, but Steve knew he was getting there slowly. He was making good progress.

"I'm not, I promise. No assassinations. Any killing needed is down to me and my team. You remember I told you about the Avengers?" Steve asked.

 _"That's that SHIELD team, right? The one with... with Black Widow? And the rich guy who made all the damn tech shit SHIELD keeps giving me?"_ he asked. Tony smiled ever so smugly. Steve was smiling proudly at the fact Bucky was able to remember a lot of stuff he was getting told compared to when he first got recovered from where he was found.

"Yeah, that's them," Steve said.

 _"Alright, so what about them? What do they need me for?"_ Bucky asked uncertainly.

"The rich guy who makes your tech stuff is Tony Stark. Someone close to him went missing last night and we have reason to believe the guy who took him is dangerous. There's no trace of him anywhere, and you're the only guy I know who's able to trace ghosts," Steve explained.

The line was silent for a while. The team would've assumed he'd hung up if it wasn't for the sound of his breathing floating through the room.

 _"Do you think it's a good idea to get me back out there this soon?"_ Bucky asked quietly. _"What if something bad happens?"_

"Nothing bad will happen, Buck. I'll be right there with you. The whole team will. The Avengers look out for each other," Steve assured him. "I've asked Sam to come in too. You don't have to say yes, Buck. We'll find another way if you don't think you can do this yet. I just felt like I needed to ask. And hey, maybe it'll be good for you."

More silence followed. Tony's palms were starting to sweat.

 _"Where are you?"_ Bucky asked. Tony looked over to Steve questioningly, and Steve just nodded. Tony grinned.

"I'm in Malibu in Tony's place with the rest of the team. Sam will be here tonight, and Tony's waiting for a call from a friend of his," Steve answered. Bucky sighed ever so slightly.

 _"I'll be out there as soon as I can,"_ he said.

"Thanks Buck. I owe you big time," Steve said, smiling.

 _"Too right you do, fucking punk,"_ Bucky grumbled.

"Jerk," Steve responded. A soft laugh came from Bucky, then the ex-assassin hung up.

"Thank fuck," Tony said. "I really don't want to be relying on fucking Fury for the whole thing."

"Just be careful around him, okay? Don't say anything stupid," Steve said, taking his phone back when Tony handed it to him.

"I can be good," Tony said, holding his hands up."

"Did I just hear James Barnes on the phone?" Hill asked as she walked back into the room.

"Yeah, you did," Clint said.

"I asked him to come in and help us track Loki," Steve said. "He really doesn't want to have to fight, so I haven't asked him to. I just asked him to help look because he's the best at tracking down ghosts."

"That's fair enough. I'll try and keep things calm for him, unless you guys want to take him in?" Hill questioned.

"I'll keep him with me," Steve said. "He can stay in my place. It's quiet enough there for him."

"I'll keep Sam with me then," Natasha said. "We don't want to overwhelm him too much. Bucky, that is."

"Good call," Hill commented.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know these new people you speak of. Are they dangerous?" Thor asked unsurely. "Will they harm my brother?"

"No, they won't," Natasha said. "Bucky is the most dangerous out of the three of them, but he's not going to hurt anyone. He doesn't even know who Loki is, and as long as he's not in any immediate danger, he won't react and hurt anyone. He'll just do as we've asked him to so he can go home. Sam doesn't know Loki either aside from that brief call but won't ask questions as long as he's not threatened, and Rhodey will know exactly who he's dealing with because Tony will have told him everything by now."

"And talk of the Devil, Rhodey my good friend!" Tony exclaimed, seeing his video feed come to life for the first time that weekend.

 _"Is everything okay? JARVIS said it was important,"_ Rhodey said.

"Ah, good old JARVIS," Tony said. "Yeah, it is. My boyfriend is missing and we think his captors are dangerous. I need your help."

 _"Loki?"_ Rhodey raised an eyebrow. _"A God went missing? Now you're playing with me."_

"I'm dead serious," Tony said. "JARVIS, send him a copy of that call recording, and a copy of the footage from the cameras during the time the call was placed."

"Yes Sir," JARVIS said. "Files sent to Mr. Rhodes. And you should know, Sir, that your decorating team are on their way to repair the window in the living room."

"Ah, I forgot about those guys. Thanks JARV," Tony said. Rhodey had a frown on his face as he watched footage on his phone. Tony could hear the call playing again, too. He hated the call so much, but it was evidence that could well bring Loki back to him. When it ended, Rhodey looked at him with nothing but concern in his eyes.

 _"I don't know what the fuck just happened, but that wasn't good,"_ he said. _"Do you have any ideas what all that could be about? I mean, Loki isn't one to freak out like that, is he?"_

"No, he really isn't," Tony said. "So will you help me?"

 _"Give me four hours,"_ Rhodey said. Tony smiled.

"Thanks, pal. You're a lifesaver," Tony said sincerely. Rhodey just nodded, flashing him a smile before saluting and cutting the call off. The feed line shut down again and Tony turned to his friends. Thor seemed a little more sure of Rhodey than he had been before, but he still didn't look convinced.

"Now we wait, right?" Bruce asked, shifting in his seat. "Is there anything we can do while we wait for them to get here?"

"Keep trying to figure things out, I guess," Natasha said when Tony didn't reply.

"Hey, if you sent that video file to Rhodey, why haven't we seen it yet?" Clint asked suddenly. Tony's eyes widened.

"Because I didn't think of that sooner. JARVIS!" Tony said loudly.

"Already preparing the footage for viewing, Sir," the AIR responded smoothly. Another screen came to life, and the security footage from the night before came up. JARVIS sped through the footage of Loki watching movies, and through the footage of the first call. The entire time, the team could see the figure hanging around by the tree.

"I don't like the look of that asshole," Clint said. "He looks shifty."

"He looks out of place," Tony said. "He shouldn't have been on the property. And he did nothing but stand there staring at my house. Why didn't Loki tell me this while he phoned me the first damn time?"

"Maybe he thought this man wasn't a threat," Steve suggested. "He's Loki, remember? He can usually take on anyone."

"Look," Hill said, motioning to the screen. Loki was watching a movie again, but the figure was moving towards the house. At this point, Loki got up from the couch and moved away from the window. JARVIS started the call playback a few seconds later, giving sound to the video.

_"Loki, what's happened?"_

_"There's... there's someone at the house. I can only assume it's a man. He's- He's stood outside the living room window, and he's knocking on it. He's staring right at me, I can feel it, b-but he doesn't have a face.."_

_"What the fuck? Has JARVIS run diagnostics on this shit?"_

_"JARVIS doesn't know who it is or what he wants. All he knows is that this person is the only one here. He's been here for hours, and he kept getting closer and closer to the house. He stared at me the entire time like I'm some.. some desirable prize. H-He doesn't even have a face.."_

"Why's he knocking like that?" Bruce asked. "What's he trying to do?"

"Scare Loki. Look," Steve said, nodding his head at the screen again. The figure in the video was raising his hands high above his head.

"That glass is shatter proof. He shouldn't have been able to break it. Why didn't I realise that before?" Tony said, mentally kicking himself for spending too much time freaking out instead of staying calm and thinking things through.

_"JARVIS set up security right now!"_

_"Loki what the hell is going on?!"_

_"Th-The person is trying to break in, Tony, I think he's going to break the glass in the living room."_

_"Loki I swear if you don't tell me in the next fifteen seconds that you're fucking hiding somewhere, I'm gonna-"_

_"Tony, he's in the house, he's in the house!"_

Tony throat was tightening up with tears again. He couldn't bear to watch what was going on, but he knew he had to if he wanted to figure out what was going on. The figure in the video moved so slowly as he approached Loki, but Loki didn't even make an effort to move. It's like he was frozen in place as he continued to talk to Tony through JARVIS. As the figure got nearer, Loki suddenly seemed to relax and become calm, then the eerie part of the call played. The figure looked up directly into the camera as he spoke, making the hairs on everyone's body stand up.

_"It's okay, Anthony. Loki's with me now. He's safe. Loki is mine now, and you'll never see him again. Tell Thor that I'll be back to take what's rightfully mine soon enough, and tell him to mourn for his brother."_

Tony looked over to the Thunder God as the dark laughter echoed through the room again. The blonde looked like his blood had drained out of his body completely, but there was no recognition in his eyes. He didn't know who this was.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Bruce asked Thor as the video fuzzed out along with the rest of the power in Tony's house at that point. JARVIS shut off the sound so no one could hear the white noise left behind after everything had been cut off by whoever it was that had still been there when the video ended.

"No, I do not," Thor said regretfully. "I do not recognise him. I fear he is not of the Nine Realms after all."

"Fuck," Tony muttered, biting the inside of his mouth. "I can't even see how he got out of here. He cut my power before the video could record his escape."

"I'm going to grab my stuff from the car, and I'm going to go down to your workshop," Bruce announced, getting up from his seat. "Have JARVIS send me a copy of the audio and the video and I'll start looking at it more closely while I search for any power flux signals, including possible gamma rays."

"You're great, you know that?" Tony said. "JARVIS, you heard the man!"

"Files waiting to be received by Doctor Banner's equipment, Sir," JARVIS said. "Shall I set an alarm alert to let Doctor Banner know when our guests arrive?"

"Yes, you should do that. He'll need to meet them," Tony said.

"Alarm trigger set, Sir," JARVIS said. Banner just smiled, heading out long enough to grab his equipment before disappearing downstairs.

"What about the rest of us?" Natasha asked as Hill excused herself to go back to Fury while she thought about what she'd just seen.

"We'll help Tony clean up in here so he can get his window repaired, and then we'll keep watching that footage because I'm pretty convinced we've missed something," Steve said.

Everyone just agreed and helped out where they could while Thor made a start on re-watching the footage to see if there was something that made any kind of sense to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting round to starting the sequels to the one story that confused pretty much everyone and yeah. Sorry guys :')  
> Hopefully through the next few stories, I should start answering any questions you guys had about what happened in the first story.  
> I don't know why I'm not just continuing it as one long story, rather than a series, but yeah, it's happening this way.  
> I hope you enjoyed all the same, I hope some of your questions have started to find their answers, and please let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
